


Fear No More

by loves_books



Series: Halloween In Oxford [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Lewis Frightfest 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound on the television is muted as the man doesn’t want to wake his still-sleeping partner, but the headlines flashing across the bottom of the screen and the graphic images being shown on the morning news report tell enough of a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear No More

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful beta reader Owlbsurfinbird for all your help and suggestions throughout this challenge.

Early morning, the sun barely over the horizon, and a man stands in his kitchen wearing only a faded blue dressing gown, nursing a steaming mug as he watches the television. The sound is muted as he doesn’t want to wake his still-sleeping partner, but the headlines flashing across the bottom of the screen and the graphic images being shown on the morning news report tell enough of a story.

“Only in Oxford,” he murmurs to himself with a small yet satisfied smile, sipping at his coffee. He needs the caffeine; it’s been quite a night, after all, for several reasons. “Only in this bloody town.”

“Robbie?” The sleepy voice startles the man, and he turns from the screen to stare at the speaker. “What are you doing up?”

The man – Robbie – holds up his half-empty mug in answer, taking in the sight in front of him with obvious pleasure. His partner has pulled on an old pair of what must be Robbie’s own pyjama bottoms, and they are both too short and far too big at the same time, hanging dangerously low on his narrow hips as well as revealing his bony ankles and long, naked feet. He is bare-chested and bleary-eyed, his short blond hair standing up every which way, and he blinks rapidly as if trying to wake himself up.

“You see this?” Robbie waves at the news report as he turns back to the telly, and the other man stumbles across the kitchen to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder. “We’re all over the news this morning. They’ve even got some action shots of you and me wrestling him into the back of the van. I don’t even remember there being any cameras around.”

“Don’t care.” Robbie leans willingly into the embrace as long arms twine their way around his waist, and a deep voice whispers in his ear, “Come back to bed.” 

“James, love, we’ve got to go to work in a bit.” 

“Don’t care.” James’s voice is little more than a rumble, his breath warm against Robbie’s neck. “Caught a serial killer on our first proper date. Interrupted in the middle of our first kiss, no less. I think we deserve a lie-in.”

Robbie is clearly fighting his desire to just give in. “Not sure how well that’ll go down with our boss,” he murmurs, and James laughs softly in response, deft hands working to untie the belt of Robbie’s dressing gown. “The Oxford Cannibal, that’s what they’re calling him. Could’ve come up with something a bit more original than that, surely?”

“I really don’t care.” James gets the gown open at last, and his wandering hands stroke teasingly at Robbie’s chest and stomach, moving determinedly lower until Robbie catches them reluctantly in his own, turning to face the taller man. 

“As much as I applaud the sentiment, and as much as I am most definitely up for a replay of last night’s wonderful activities, I need coffee and breakfast.” Robbie bobs up on his toes to claim a ‘good morning’ kiss, which James happily provides. “A decent fry-up for both of us, I reckon, so we can keep our energy levels up for what I’ve got planned for you tonight. And we really do have to be in work in an hour. Paperwork waits for no man, sadly.”

“A fry-up, Robert? After arresting the Oxford Cannibal?” James sounds aghast, a look of mock-horror on his face. “I’m turning vegetarian immediately. And I’m not joking.”

Robbie laughs as he steps back out of the reach of those hands – hands which have started to wander once more – and starts to do up his dressing gown again. “You’d give up real sausages for those horrible fake soya things?” he asks with a grin, clearly knowing the other man far too well. “I don’t believe that for a moment.”

A long, expectant pause. James’s eyes travel down Robbie’s body and back up again, an amused smile creeping across his face. “There’s an awful, terrible joke in there somewhere,” he says slowly. “About wanting the perfect sausage. But I’d never stoop so low.”

Robbie blushes an impressive shade of red before shrugging and apparently deciding to give up on the gown altogether, letting it gape open as he seizes James by the arm instead. “That’s far too terrible to go unpunished,” he comments thoughtfully while dragging the younger man out of the kitchen with a smile, as the morning news report continues to play silently, the arrested Oxford Cannibal still headline news. 

James just smirks, clearly getting exactly what he wanted all along, and the mug of cooling coffee simply sits forgotten on the kitchen table.


End file.
